Race for the World
by Shadow of the Dragons
Summary: Tezla has a granddaughter who's a very talented racer. So it makes sense that she wants to race in the realms, right? And it makes sense that she races all the time, right? So the gangs go to recruit her for racing duty. There's only one problem: She doesn't want to race. Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers!
1. From the Files of Dr Tezla

**Yes I started another Acceleracers Fic. Why? Because I can.**

**Synopsis:**  
**Tezla has a granddaughter who's a very talented racer. So it makes sense that she wants to race in the realms, right? And it makes sense that she races all the time, right? So the gangs go to recruit her for racing duty. There's only one problem: She doesn't want to race.**

Chapter 1: From the Files of Doctor Tezla.

The graying man opened up the filing cabinet. Despite the fact that he was a multimillionaire and founder of one of the most successful companies in the country, he still liked to have some hard copies of his less sensitive documents, in case one of his many computers crashed and deleted the files. It hadn't happened yet, but one could never be too cautious.

Sighing, he sat down in the chair, the heavy metal support suit clanking quietly, and began flipping through the files. Four of them – Brian Kadeem, Banjee Castille, Dan Dresdan, and Alec Wood – had the word LOST stamped on the outside in bright red. He set those files aside. He then flipped through a folder labeled Teku. According to the files, it was comprised of Nolo Pasero, Shirako Takamoto, Karma Eiss, Vert Wheeler, and Kurt Wylde. Shaking his head, he put that folder back in the filing cabinet, and reached for the last one. This one bore the label of Metal Maniacs; another gang. Tork Maddox, Deezle "Pork Chop" Riggs, Mitchel "Monkey" McClurg, Taro Kitano, and Mark "Wylde" Wylde were members.

The man frowned and sighed yet again, before placing the file folder behind the Teku one.

"How can I find more drivers to race in the Realms?" he wondered aloud.

"Is everything alright, Dr. Tezla?" a girl asked as she poked her head through the door.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine, Lani." Tezla replied dismissively. Lani shrugged and walked away. Tezla leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. No, nothing was fine. He needed more drivers to race in the Realms, and fast. He couldn't ask the best candidates, the Teku and the Metal Maniacs, because of that ridiculous promise he had made to Major Wheeler. Now he was running short on ideas. If only there was someone else he could think of…

Then it hit him like a bolt of lightning, and he sat straight up and began hunting in his filing cabinet. Soon he found what he was looking for, an older file with the inscription of Tezla on it. He knew that he had promised her that he wouldn't ask for this, but he had no choice. The drones could not win. The entire world depended on it.

With shaking hands, he opened up the paper and cardstock folder, coughing a little at the clouds of dust that came off it. Then he adjusted his glasses and began to read.

Name: Kyra Tezla  
Age: 20  
Date of Birth: 8/15/86  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'7"  
Blood Type: AB  
Eye Color: Aqua Green with Blue flecks  
Hair Color: Black  
Skin Tone: Fair with a light tan  
Family: Peter Tezla (Grandfather)  
Education: Graduated early from Parkersville U with a degree in Diving and Marine Biology  
Job: Scuba Diver working with a Marine Biologist  
Professionally Racing: Not Currently

Attitude: She's a calm and collected person who is both wise and mature beyond her years. Kyra often hides her emotions from others, as she doesn't want to bother them with her problems, and will often do things herself. She loves her job as a scuba diver, and often lives on a boat named Gabbino. She makes a good friend. However, she is capable of being angry, and can be slow to trust people. She also had some sort of traumatic experience in the past, which caused her to give up racing.

Drives: Unknown at time. She used to drive a modified Pontiac Firebird, but it is unclear if she still has it.

Tezla closed the file. It took a lot for him to consider asking his granddaughter to race again, especially since he knew how much she loved her job. But he had no choice. In fact, he had no choice on any of the racers. Promise or no promise, he had to get more racers.

Maybe it was time to contact a few racing gangs…

* * *

**And I have finished. I got this idea while playing Endless Ocean (A videogame that I do not own the rights for, by the way), so that's why Kyra's a marine biologist/scuba diver. And the Gabbino is the boat from the game; which my boat is based on. **

**Well, remember to review. And please be nice, just don't criticize me! **


	2. A Plea

**So, chapter 2 is finally done. This story starts off with the Teku and the Metal Maniacs. Kyra won't be coming along until next chapter, so please bear with me for a while. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Plea

It was late. The night was dark, and quiet. Nothing could be heard by the five men standing around the cars at the coast road, except for the lapping of the ocean against the shore.

Then the pounding techno music filled the air. The men cringed, and more than one covered their ears to try and (unsuccessfully) block out the noise. One of the larger guys chomped down on a bone that was hanging from a string around his neck, in an unsuccessful attempt to calm himself down. And then the cars came screeching around the corner.

In the lead was an orange car with a blue dragon emblazoned on the sides. Behind him was an odd looking car, a truck with an extended bed, a blue semi normal car with a yellow windshield, and a white truck with a six speaker set in the back. The music was coming from this vehicle.

"SCRAP THAT NOISE, STINKU!" the man with the bone, a gut by the name of Pork Chop yelled. The man in the truck, a music junkie (Surprise! Surprise!) by the name of Shirako, only laughed and turned up the volume even more. Pork Chop started yelling, while the other guys who were with him merely tried to cover their ears more.

Eventually Shirako turned his music off and got out of the car, as well as his friends. The two groups stared each other down. It was just like in those old western movies, with the quick draw duals. Now all they needed were some cactus and tumbleweeds.

On one side of the parking lot were the Teku, consisting of the leader Nolo Pasero, the mechanic Shirako Takamoto, the perfectionist Karma Eiss, the ex-Grand Prix racer Kurt Wylde, and the Surf Rat Vert Wheeler. The gang was tech savvy, with flashing lights and incredibly large sound systems in their orange, blue, yellow, and white cars. And they loved techno music. Most of the gang members were a little laid back.

On the other side of the lot were the Metal Maniacs. This rough and tumble gang was led by Tork Maddox; and had members such as their jumpy mechanic Monkey, their resident southerner Pork Chop, the billionaire Taro Kitano, and the hot headed Mark "Wylde" Wylde. This gang used muscle cars that had been in a few crashes too many. In fact, it was a miracle that any of them still ran. They couldn't stand the music their rivals listened to.

"So, we gonna race?" Tork asked. Nolo snorted and glared at the African, who returned the glare with one of his own.

"There was an accident. Five car pileup. Nobody's racing on this road anytime soon." Kurt replied unhappily.

All the drivers, Metal Maniacs and Teku, groaned at this. If the two rival groups had one thing in common, it was their love of racing; and none of them were happy when a race got cancelled.

"So, what do we do know?" Monkey asked.

"You come with me, of course." Several of the drivers jumped, and Monkey let out a screech. All of the racers looked around for the source of the voice.

They didn't have long to wait. A small robot flew into view. It had a rounded body with a flat oval shaped head, and two stubbly little arms.

"Gig? What're you doing here?" Vert asked. The other racers looked at him, except for Taro, Kurt, and Wylde. They too were familiar with the small robotic creature.

"Wait, how do you know this thing?" Karma asked.

"Dr. Tezla needs you." Gig stated over her. Kurt snorted at this statement.

"Oh really?" He asked indignantly. "What about after the World Race when we needed him to give us more nitrox? He wouldn't even talk to us!"

"What's Nitrox?" Pork Chop wondered.

"What's the World Race?" Tork questioned.

"Dr. Tezla needed all the fuel for his drivers." The robot explained.

"We would've been more than happy to race for Tezla again, especially on Highway 35." Wylde muttered under his breath. "So why should we help him now? He never helped us after that race of his."

"Gelorum and her Racing Drones have taken the Wheel of Power." Gig explained.

"What?" Taro asked, a surprised tone creeping into his voice. For the stoic racer who rarely showed any emotion whatsoever, this was shocking.

"Think we should go?" Vert wondered, ignoring the confused looks several of the drivers were giving him. Kurt shrugged.

"Probably. It's not like we can race tonight, anyway." Both the Teku members started walking towards their cars.

"Hey! Hold up!" Nolo yelled and darted off after them.

"These Racing Drones," Karma questioned. "What are they?"

"Robots built for driving." Gig replied flatly.

"I think we could tell that." Tork muttered.

"Well, are they any good?" Karma wondered.

"They're robots." Gig responded. "They're perfect." And with that, the robot flew off into the night.

"Perfect." Karma said with a grin. She two headed towards her vehicle, Shirako close behind.

The Metal Maniacs all looked at each other. Then Taro and Wylde walked towards their cars. After a few moments of hesitation, the rest of the Metal Maniacs followed them. The sounds of engines filled the nights as the modified cars came to life and sped off down the road, Vert pulling into the lead.

* * *

**And done! Don't forget to review! Until next time!**


	3. Aboard the Gabbiano

Chapter 3: Aboard the Gabbino

The sea was calm, the sky was blue. Seagulls rode the breeze, calling to one another, and the sun rained light upon the earth. No land was in sight. A lone boat bobbed gently on the waves. Inscribed on the 33 foot long hull was the word Gabbino. A young woman wearing a life jacket was staring out to sea.

Then a figure wearing a scuba suit burst through the top of the waves. The person quickly clambered onto the boat, sitting down on a platform on the back. then they pulled off a set of flippers, gloves and the oxygen tank and mask before climbing onto the deck. The equipment was put away, the oxygen tank filled, before the person walked into the light of the sun again.

She was a tall girl of about twenty, with long black hair that she was tying into a high ponytail atop her head. He aqua green eyes had darker, more blue-ish aqua flecks in them, and seemed as if they captured all the colors of the sea. Her lightly tanned skin was complemented by delicate cheek bones and a small nose that was covered by a light dusting of freckles. A joyous smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she walked over to the other girl.

"I got the pictures you needed, Kat." She said. Kat turned around, a happy smile plastered on her face.

"Really! Oh, I can't thank you enough!" she squealed as she took a look through the pictures she was handed. They all showed a huge white whale, similar in appearance to a blue whale. "Now my report has photographic evidence, too! Oh, they'll have to acknowledge that the Ancient Mother exists now, and that it's a whole new species!" Kat began jumping down in excitement as she continued to speak. "And this is all thanks to you, Kyra! I never would've been able to do this without your help!"

"Hey, we're a team, right?" Kyra replied. "I did my part with the dives. Now it's your turn to do what you do best: write!" she turned to walk below deck.

"Hey, Kyra?" Kat called. When the diver turned around, the researcher continued. "Um, I heard that you used to race. Is that true?"

Kyra got a faraway look in her eyes. "Yeah, but I don't anymore. That was a long time ago." Before Kat could open her mouth again, she walked below deck, where she sat down on her bunk. Yeah, she used to race. Her grandfather had encouraged her to do it. But then…

Kyra closed her eyes and grabbed her head with both hands as the memories assaulted her. The closed off streets, the other car in front of her, the oil slick that they had both hit, the sound of squealing tires. Then a loud crash, the fire and the smoke. Then the explosion.

Even though she was warm, the girl shivered. Her hand unconsciously drifted up to her right cheek, where a pale red line marred the otherwise flawless skin. She also looked down at her leg. The wetsuit hid the other scars. She was lucky. The other racer now resided six feet underground.

Speaking of the other racer, there he was paled and reduced to a white and grey version of himself, an undecipherable look on his face as he caught her eye.

"It wasn't my fault." She asked aloud. "…was it?"

The driver, a boy named Tom, didn't answer. He was dead, and the dead don't speak. Instead, he merely dropped a set of car keys he held in his hand. They fell slowly to the floor and, despite the fact that it was a ghostly version of the real thing, landed with a slight thump.

Kyra gasped and sat up straight. That darned dream again. She always had it whenever she thought about racing.

She used to be one of the best racers in the country. After all, it was in her blood. Her grandfather, father, mother, aunts, uncles, cousins – all of them were racers. She was, too, until the crash. Both her and Tom's cars exploded simultaneously, causing scars all over her legs, arms, and back; as well as the one on her right cheek. She had been in a coma for several months after the crash.

When she had woken up, she discovered that Tom died in the crash. Believing it to be her fault, she got in her car that her family had reconstructed, and drove away; severing all ties to her family, and swearing to never race again. Thanks to her increased intelligence, she had completed collage and graduated with honors early.

Now she was a professional diver working on the Gabbino with Katherine "Kat" Sunday, a young woman about her age that was searching for legendary creatures, as the natives of the islands around here called them. They had already found one, a giant white whale known by the locals as the Ancient Mother. Now Kat and Kyra were just cruising around to different areas so Kyra could go diving at her leisure, while Kat worked on her report. But she couldn't quite shake the feeling that her racing past was going to catch up with her.


End file.
